Shades Of Gray
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: A brush with death causes Kerry to face certain truths about herself.KW/KL


Title: Shades Of Gray

Author: Tariq (Formerly Aeris Jade Orion)

Beta Reader: Danie (Formerly known as Danie)

Pairing: KW/KL

Rating: R

Timeline: Rampage

Authors Notes: My first ER story in a looooooong time. So read at your own risk.

Summary: What if there was someone else in the men's bathroom when Weaver Confronted Romano? What if the other person being there resulted in Kerry facing unforeseen truths she never considered?

00000

Prologue

00000

Kerry shakingly turned off the car, and sat back tiredly. The evening sky barely registered in her numb mind, something that would ordinarily greatly concern her.

However, she didn't normally come out to Robert Romano in a men's room. Normally she didn't go to Don and proceed to give the ex-Chief of Staff an ultimatum.

Normally she wouldn't risk her job for anything or anyone. She would never have told Don that she wouldn't return to work until the situation with Kim was straightened out, and new rules were made to protect gays at County.

Normally she wouldn't tell Don to keep her name out of the whole thing, or to not tell Kim about what she was doing.

Normally.

She laughed bitterly.

Normally.

Normally she was a bitter, selfish, crabby spinster who was concerned only for herself. She threw Carter aside, turned away Lucy, ignored Kim in her time of need.

What else had she done?

Kicked a dog? Stolen candy from a baby?

How the hell had she gotten here?

Once long ago she was a poor doctor in the midst of the Congo. She'd worked first with Doctors without Borders, and later with a small traveling clinic.

Long inhuman hours surviving on water and small amounts of very basic food. Little money and the bare minimum of personal belongings.

She'd never been more alive than in those years. Caring, giving, willing to do anything to help someone.

She'd been human.

After a while that had changed. She'd become what she'd hated the most. A greedy, self serving politician. More concerned about hospital politics and getting ahead than medicine.

Oh there were moments when she'd been human again. Small moments when she'd let herself be the person she'd been in Africa. Someone to be proud of.

The never lasted long, though.

' Go back to your life, Kerry. '

God why had she ever allowed Kim in?

She didn't have any friends despite what she'd told the blond. Jeanie had finally died of AIDs, and Gab's death had followed shortly after.

With the death of her third and final friend, Mlungisi, she'd cut herself off from everyone completely. Having decided that friendship just wasn't worth the pain.

Then Kim had walked into the ER.

The first time she'd seen the blond she'd felt drawn to Kim. There was some strange spark between them unlike anything she'd ever known.

Kim Legaspi was a flame.

No. A fire, blazing out of control. Inflaming Kerry until it felt like she'd pass out from heat exhaustion. Yet no matter what she tried, no matter how much she attempted to stay away, she was drawn in like a moth.

A moth that was currently being killed by said fire.

Now....

Now she'd finally dropped the politics and had Weavered the administration. Something she'd desperately avoided for years. Something that would destroy her entire career.

Now....

Now she was gay.

' I appreciate the sentiment, but it doesn't change anything. '

Doctor Kerry Weaver was gay.

Dear Lord, she was actually gay.

Gay and head over heals in love with a woman she could never have. All because she was so damn selfish.

She slowly opened her car door and pulled herself out. The last thing she wanted to do was go into her empty house, but she had no where else to go.

" Well, well, if it isn't the good Doc. "

Kerry frowned at the man that stepped into view. Messy brown hair, nondescript brown eyes. Average build and height.

So why did he look familiar?

" Imagine my surprise when I found out the bitch that killed my wife was nothing more than a Nazi dyke. "

" Triston Brown. " Kerry muttered in recognition.

The man was a known wife beater, at least to the ER staff. His wife, Rachel Brown, had been a regular for the last four years.

The staff had tried repeatedly to help her. They'd done everything they legally could and some that wasn't so legal. All for naught.

Rachel always went back. Or she did, until last week, when she'd finally died at her husbands hands.

There had been nothing they could do. By the time she'd arrived she was already brain dead, nothing more than a living vegetable.

Not that Triston accepted the blame. Not even when the cops had arrested him. Instead he'd blamed the doctor who'd worked on Rachel.

Kerry Weaver.

" I'm sorry about your wife, Mr. Brown. " She apologized, very much aware that she was in a lot of danger. " I wish there had been something I could have done. "

" There's something you can do now. "

Kerry swallowed at the glint in Brown's eyes. In that moment she acknowledged that she was in very real trouble.

' I appreciate the sentiment. '

00000

Kim eyed the duo in front of her caught between curiosity and irruption. Don and Peter. The last two men she'd expect to show up in her office.

" Despite what Robert may have told you, you are not fired. In fact the Chief of Staff isn't in charge of releasing County employees. " Don sighed.

" He'll try again. " Kim shook her head, unwilling to let this go.

" Not anymore. " Peter spoke up. " The board is meeting Friday to officially input regulations and rules designed to protect gay employee's. "

Kim leaned back onto her desk in shock. County was actually going to make itself gay friendly. Something that definitely made staying appealing.

" Naturally all record of any wrong doing will be removed from your file, and all disciplinary actions stopped. " Don further offered.

" I..." Kim trailed off.

There was still the issue of Kerry to deal with. The red head who haunted her every thought. No matter how much she tried to get the Doctor out of her mind.

If she left, she wouldn't have to see Kerry anymore. She could....

She could run away.

Well, damn.

" Alright, I'll stay. " Kim confirmed.

Nobody made Kim run. The blond had every right to be at County, and no yellow bellied red head was going to take it from her.

Kerry Bloody Weaver could go hang for all she cared. Weaver was just another straight woman going through a mid-life crisis.

To hell with her.

Kim Legaspi did not run!

' Go back to your life. '

11111

Chapter One

11111

(Several Months Later)

Run.

Her feet pounded the paved sidewalk rapidly. Each foot hitting true and sure. Her left leg ached deep in the muscles making her grimace at the strain she was feeling.

Run.

She sped up despite, or perhaps because, of the pain of her left leg and hip. The muscles were weaker than the right side from a life of being crippled.

Run.

Her hands flattened out, the fingers tight together as she sliced through the hard wind. Her arms moving in time with her legs.

Run.

Sweat ran more and more. Completely soaking the white shirt until it was stuck to her skin. The black nylon running shorts swishing softly against her thighs.

Run.

Pain flared but she kept going, refusing to let her own body beat her. She was in charge, not her hip, not her leg.

Run.

Three months of rehabilitation. Three months since her bad hip had been shattered beyond repair, forcing her to finally have hip replacement surgery.

Run.

Three excruciating months without her crutch, or a cane, or a brace, or a wheel chair. Three months that she'd spent working constantly to build the muscles in the leg and hip up to match her right side.

Run.

She forced her body to move even faster. Her lungs burned until her ribs erupted into sharp, piercing pain. Sweat ran into her eyes, burning them, making them water.

Run.

A month after she was.... attacked, she'd recovered enough that she'd fled to Africa. Her new hip allowing her to explore the country in a way that she never had before.

Run.

Despite the constant threat to her life, she'd gone everywhere she'd been denied before. She hadn't cared about the wars or the wild life, and the danger it had posed.

Run.

She'd gone back to her roots. Medicine like it was meant to be. She healed the poor, she'd lived off the land. She'd helped those who needed it, despite their race or finances.

Run.

She saw a pride of lions hunt. She watched a hyena steal. She observed an antelope give birth. She was there when a small group of meerkats had been killed.

Run.

She sat in the desert during a sand storm. She rafted down white rapids. She hiked her way through the thickest jungles.

Run.

She cried for a baby born with HIV. She screamed at guerrilla soldiers. She laughed at a young boys antics. She raged over a woman's rape.

Run.

She ignored the tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, clearing the sweat from her eyes. She struggled with her breathing, trying to regain control of it.

Run.

Her leg crumbled under her, sending her to her knees. She pressed her palms flat to the side walk, refusing to cry out in pain.

She was in control. Her. Kerry Weaver. Not her hip, and not her leg.

So why did it hurt so much?

11111

Kerry shrugged on her lab coat. She found her eyes drawn to the small mirror on the inside of the locker door.

She had avoided mirrors for the last three months. Even when she brushed her teeth she had kept her eyes on the sink rather than risk looking.

She frowned at the image. Her pale skin had darkened considerably. The skin was mostly unblemished except for a single newly healed scar. The slight line running through the far side of her left eyebrow.

Her undyed hair was now shimmering with highlights in various shades of red. The pigment having been changed from long days in the blistering African sun.

The cut was no longer obsessively controlled. Instead it had grown slightly longer than her normal pixie cut. The style was chaotic from the time spent in humid conditions with no hair stylist.

She turned away from the woman in the mirror. She had changed during the summer, a forced change, but a change none the less.

Nearly dying had shown her several hard truths, including her own issues about being gay. There had always been clues and hints that she was gay. Little things she'd ignored.

Raised by die hard religious parents had left an impact on her. Their beliefs about gays had become subconscious somewhere along the line.

In the end she'd come to the startling realization that she was homophobic. Something that had sickened and disgusted her.

' Why didn't I see it? '

It had taken her months to undo the damage her parents had done. Months of thought and self searching to unravel the bigotry and fear.

She closed the locker, making sure to give the inbuilt lock a spin. Her stomach fluttered nervously, reminding her that it was time to face the mess she'd left behind.

A mess that had been of her own making.

' Go back to my life, huh? '

11111

Kim stepped out of the exam room, already feeling tired despite it being her first patient of her shift. She always hated dealing with suicides, and it always showed, whether physically or emotionally.

Crashing.

Kerry always referred to it as crashing. God... Kerry....

She glanced absently toward the admit desk and froze.

' Whoa, mama! '

She licked her dry lips hungrily at the sight of the hot red head currently leaving the lounge. Whoever she was she was gorgeous.

The red head walked with a strange gaunt. Almost like the doctor was in a new body that she hadn't quite mastered yet.

The skin was slightly tanned. Giving her a sun kissed look that appealed to Kim. It showed that the red head spent time outdoors.

" Dr. Weaver?! I didn't know you were back yet. " Randi blurted out.

Kim stepped back into the shadows quickly, her mind coming to a halt.

Kerry? That was Kerry? Her Kerry?

Kerry Weaver?!

' What the hell...? '

There was something seriously wrong. Kerry was walking without a crutch, for one. Another was apparent physical changes. The tan, the hair, even the body had slimmed some.

" Hello, Randi. " Kerry responded. " What's the board like? "

Kerry smiled. Kerry really, truly smiled at the desk clerk. Kerry never showed a real smile. There was the polite smile, the sarcastic smile, and the scary smile, but no actual smile.

Kim stomped down a sudden flare of jealousy, and instead focused on her confusion.

Something was very, very wrong.

" We've been slow all day. " Randi smiled back hesitantly.

" Things will probably pick up later. " Kerry said. " How has everyone been? "

Okay, now Kim was scared.

Kerry Weaver the wicked witch of the ER was showing very real interest in the staff. She was showing emotions, and not the fake emotions that the red head tended to use when dealing with people.

Forget scared. Kim was petrified.

" Er...good. " A wide eyed Randi answered.

" Any interesting gossip? " Kerry inquired.

The world was ending. It was the apocalypse. They were all doomed. Kaput. Boom. Lower the curtains. Going belly up. Goodbye, Betty.

Kerry did not gossip. Kerry did not ask about gossip. Kerry did not tell gossip.

" N-no. " Randi paled.

" Let me know if you hear anything? " Weaver beamed.

Kim squeaked, her knees going weak.

She had seen every form of sexiness in the world, but never had she seen anything as breath taking as Kerry beaming.

' Sweet merciful Zeus. '

Her fear left petrified far behind and continued on to terrified.

Something was very, very wrong with Kerry Weaver.

11111

Kerry chuckled softly, her eyes twinkling fiercely. Over the summer she'd decided to stop hiding behind a mask, so she didn't bother hiding her amusement.

From the moment she had appeared to Randi the staff had been in chaos. The various changes she'd gone through from physical to emotional was sending her co-workers into panicked tail spins.

Between their fear and curiosity she'd been having the time of her life.

She approached the front desk with glee. The response was immediate. The majority of the nurses scattered with pale faces and their tails between their legs. Most of the resident doctors followed.

" Everything going okay? " She asked with an almost innocent tone.

" Fine. " Carter quickly answered for everyone, backing away nervously.

" Good. Let me know if you need any help. " She grinned at the group that had gone about three shades paler.

" Yes, ma'am. " A tiny med student squawked.

" In the meantime, I need a couple of volunteers for an.... errand. "

' I didn't know anyone could move that fast. '

She turned mischievous eyes to the last person standing.

" Oh, hell no. " Randi argued.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you. " She grinned, all teeth. " Much. "

11111

It was stalking, plan and simple. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Kim Legaspi, M.D. Psychiatrist extraordinaire, was stalking Kerry Weaver.

It wasn't that she was interested in trying again. She certainly wasn't concerned, or even remotely attracted to the sexy, delicious, breath taking....

Okay so she was a little attracted to Kerry.

The point was that she was stalking Kerry for one reason, and one reason only. Professional concern.

As a psychologist her job was mental health, and Kerry was currently short a couple of light bulbs. So she was simply doing her job.

That's all. Nothing else. Nope, she had absolutely no personal interest in Kerry at all.

"..kill you. " Randi gaped.

She ducked around the corner and peeked out in intense interest. Randi and Kerry were currently by the elevator.

" Let him. " Kerry brushed off. " What he tried to do to Kim was wrong, and I'm not going to let him get away with it. "

" Somehow I don't think you can defend a woman's honor with pranks. " Randi dryly retorted.

" Not pranks so much as making his life difficult. " Kerry replied brightly. " Besides it's not anything too harmful since he's a surgeon. "

" Riiiiight, because putting itching powder in his talcum powder is sooo mature. " Randy sighed in exasperation.

" Don't forget the skin dye. " Kerry bounced slightly. " And make sure it's the pink. The bright, neon pink. "

" He's going to kill you, and torture me. "

" Only if he finds out it was us. " Kerry grinned broadly. " Which is why I've already planted false evidence leading to someone else. "

" Who? " Randi asked curiously.

" Let's just say that All Fingers Wallace is about to get a lesson in keeping his hands to himself. "

" Kim? " Randi inquired with obvious amusement.

" The dirty son of a rat pinched Kim's...." Kerry blushed brightly. " Well anyway that's another matter that I'll see about later. "

" Is it going to involve more itching powder? "

" Poison Ivy and lobsters. " Kerry chuckled, rubbing her hands together.

" I don't want to know. " Randi rolled her eyes.

" Oh, and Randi don't forget the rubber snake. " Kerry reminded.

" In his personal bathroom. " Randi nodded.

" In the toilet bowl if you can manage it. "

" He is so going to kill us. " Randi muttered, disappearing into the newly arrived elevator.

Kim pulled away from the corner more confused than before. Kerry Weaver the straight woman was defending her honor....

Sort of.

Even more befuddling was that Randi knew about it. Randi knew which meant that Randi also knew that Kim and Kerry had briefly been involved.

This was not good. This was so not of the good.

She shivered slightly. Her confusion turning to genuine concern for her ex-lover.

Something had happened to Kerry, and what ever it was had gravely effected the red head. Effected her to the point that it had created a profound change.

She peeked around at Kerry again. Her blue eyes softening at the sight of her ex-lover.

' More sentiment, Kerry? '

11111

Kerry snickered again as she locked eyes with an amused Randi. The clerk had completed the mission in question, and Randi's reactions to the mystery errand had caused the curiosity in the staff to surge.

The med students that had run earlier now seemed to be regretting not sticking around. Something that was a good thing in Kerry's mind because there were more errands in the near future.

Best of all, everything had gone without a hitch. The candy dish had been filled with special candy that would dye The Rockets mouth various colors.

Powerful hair remover in his body wash. Superglue in his favorite shoes. Chocolate in his desk chair. His coffee had also been spiked so that he would be suffering extreme, smelly, constant gas.

All in all, a good day's work.

" Ah, Chief? "

She glanced over at Dave, and tried not to laugh at the wide eyed look of fear.

" What can I help you with, Dave? "

' Wow, who knew his eyes could pop out like that. '

" A-are you okay, Chief? " He asked nervously.

" Never better. " She answered. " Thank you for asking. How about you? Are you okay? "

" Fine. " Dave nodded. " It's just that you've been acting a little....er...."

" Loopy. " Randi muttered helpfully.

Kerry laughed, a full bellied laugh that caused Randi and Dave to twitch. She really should have done this a long time ago, it was just so much fun.

" I simply discovered the meaning of life. " She stated solemnly, despite the mischief she was sure was visibly apparent in her eyes.

" What is it? " Randi hesitantly inquired, obviously recognizing the trap for what it was.

" Sex with a tall, leggy blond. " She said. " Isn't that right, Kim? "

Crack! Clatter!

Loud cursing exploded from the corner where the noises had occurred. Loud, impressive cursing.

" You alright, Kim? " She asked with amusement.

" Fine. " Came the muffled reply.

" Need any help? "

" No. "

Kerry turned back to the frozen Dave.

" What about you? " She peered at him with concern. " Still with us? "

He nodded..... and kept nodding.

" I think you broke him. " Randi squinted.

" Huh. " Kerry eyed the doctor. " Who knew that was all it would take. "

" No kidding. " Randi agreed. " With the crap he's always spouting you'd think it'd take way more. "

" What do you think, tall, leggy blond? " She asked the corner where Kim was still hiding.

" I concur with Randi. " The muffled reply squeaked.

" Are you going to come out, or stay hidden? " Kerry questioned.

" I'm fine here. "

Kerry held in her laughter. She wasn't sure how Kim would take Kerry laughing at her. Especially when Kim currently sounded like she'd been inhaling helium.

" Boss, you're a woman after my own heart. " Dave came to with a rare seriousness.

She let the chuckle out as he took off.

" You just had to tell him that was the meaning of life. " Randi groaned.

" Yep. "

" How much you want to bet he believes it? " Randi sighed. "

" He should. " Kerry nodded thoughtfully. " It's the truth. Leggy blonds are truth, happiness, and the American way. Isn't that right, Kimmy? "

Crack! Clatter!

Loud cursing reemerged from the corner.

" You're cruel. " Randi smirked, turning back to her magazine.

" Nope, just truthful. " She turned back to the corner briefly. " I'll be in my office catching up until lunch. You know in case you want to spy on me some more. "

" Thanks. " Kim's arm appeared in a wave.

" No problem. " Kerry smirked. " I'll page you when I'm ready to leave the office. "

Kerry calmly headed toward the elevators.

' I'm back, and I'm living my life. '

22222

Chapter Two

22222

Kim had never been so embarrassed in her life. Not even the time when she'd gone head first into a wedding cake.

Kerry Weaver knew Kim was stalking her. Oh, for the days when the red head had been oblivious.

Then there was the scene she'd witnessed with Randi and Malucci. Kerry had actually side stepped out of her closet. The straight woman with a mid-life crisis was now a middle aged lesbian.

Sweet mother of mercy.

And the way Kerry had come out. The doctor hadn't just announced it, or put up a sign, or casually dropped the little tidbit.

No Kerry Blessed Weaver had made it into a joke and then made it clear that she'd been involved with Kim without actually saying it.

Son Of A....

Kim had a feeling that she was in a lot of trouble.

A straight Kerry with a mid-life crisis she could stay away from. A straight Kerry that was experimenting she could avoid.

An openly gay Kerry?

Oh, Kim Legaspi was so in trouble.

An openly gay, openly friendly Kerry?

Well, that was just hitting below the belt.

An openly gay, openly friendly, prank pulling Kerry?

Merciful Romano, that was like a bee to honey.

An openly gay, openly friendly, prank pulling Kerry that also defended Kim's honor?

When's the wedding?

How was she supposed to fight that? Such romantic, attractive, sexy, mind blowing,....

Dear Lord, just thinking about it made her body turn to rubber, and her hormones reach overload. It was all she could do not to charge into Weaver's office, throw her on the desk, and ravage her.

" What's this I hear about you being a stalker? "

Kim froze as DeRaad appeared in her office door. His lips were in a half-smile that meant he knew exactly what was going on and found it as funny as hell.

" I'm not stalking. " She gave a token protest. " I'm simply worried about Dr. Weaver's behavior. "

" Purely professional. " DeRaad mocked with a non-mocking voice.

" Of course. "

" It has nothing to do with the break-up, or her coming out. "

" Of course not. " Kim's mind screeched to a halt and back tracked. " There was no break-up. I was never at any time involved with Kerry Weaver in anyway other than professionally. "

" Uh-huh. " DeRaad nodded.

" Really. " She insisted.

" Of course. "

" I mean it. " She proceed to protest. " Why would I ever get involved with an administrator? "

" So you don't mind that she's agreed to date that cute clerk? What's her name? The one with dark hair, and bedroom eyes? "

" What?! "

Logically she knew that her boss was trying to get her to admit the truth. Emotionally she was up from her desk, her face bright red in jealous rage, and headed for the door.

" I thought you weren't into The Weaver? " DeRaad smugly asked.

" Damn it. " She cursed immaturely. " Alright so there was an affair, but its over. "

" I see. "

" I have no interest in renewing our relationship. "

" I understand. "

" Just because I'm concerned about her change in personality doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. "

" No one thinks it does. "

" I'm serious. It's over, through, done. There is no more dates, or breakfasts in bed, or waking each other up, or trips to the symphony, or..." She weakly collapsed into her office chair. " God, why can't I get her out of my mind? "

" Because you love her. " DeRaad answered. " You love her, just like she loves you. "

" Sentiment. " She mumbled. " I told her it was sentiment. I threw it back in her face. "

" You were hurt, and wanted her to feel that hurt. It may not be healthy, but it is perfectly natural. "

" I love her, Carl. " Kim admitted to a truth she had hidden even from herself. " I love her, and I don't know how to handle it. "

" Talking to her might be a good start. " Carl gently said.

" I know. "

" You might want to do that before Maria finds a new conquest. "

Kim bristled at the statement. Maria Thompson was a player the likes of which the hospital had never seen. A player that happened to have a thing for dominating women.

" What makes you think...? "

" Are you kidding? Maria has had her eye on Weaver, and now that everyone knows she's gay..."

Kim groaned, burying her face in her hands.

This was the last thing she needed. Competition.

" I'll let you get back to your stalking. "

Kim waved weakly at his retreating back, her mind already trying to figure out the best way to approach Kerry.

' I can live with Sentiment. '

22222

Kerry was once again amused. Something that had been almost constant since she'd arrived that morning.

Kim had probably heard about Maria by now, and knowing just how jealous the therapist tended to get, the blond was probably on her way up.

Sometimes manipulation could be such fun. Especially when said manipulation might result in a date with a tall, leggy blond.

'Course Carl was more than willing to help. His response being somewhere between glee at pulling one over on Kim and relief that Kim might get laid, making the blond better tempered.

A little computer help had revealed that good old Lori was a married cousin of Kim's. A married cousin that was also a professional actress.

Add that to the blonds current stalking, and Kerry was very hopeful for the future.

All she had to do was get Kim to agree to come over for the long talk that Kerry was about to, reluctantly, give in to. Add in some mood music, Kim's favorites for a candle lit dinner, and she'd get a home run.

" Can we talk? "

Kerry raised her eyes to the rich blue eyes of the woman she loved.

" Finished stalking me already? " She joked.

" I'm worried about you. " Kim sighed, plopping onto the chair in front of the desk. " You've been.... off all day. "

" You mean human. " Kerry responded bitterly.

" Kerry...."

" It's okay. I know what a selfish hag I was. " Kerry scoffed at her own past behavior. " I earned every name I've been called, and some I haven't. "

" No, you...."

" Kim, it's alright. " Kerry gently cut off the stunned blond. " I hate the way I was. I hate that it took..."

" Took what? " Kim sharply inquired.

Kerry swallowed the urge to tell the complete truth. She wanted nothing more than to tell Kim about being beaten nearly to death by Triston Brown, about his hatred of gays triggering his attack on her.

She wanted to curl up in Kim's arms and tell her how Kerry had flatlined four times. She wanted to admit that the three weeks in hospital had given her nothing but time to think and come to certain revelations.

" I hate that it took so long to see myself for what I am. " She settled on a half truth.

" You're a brilliant doctor and great person. " Kim refuted.

" Once, long before I came to County. "

" No, now. " Kim argued.

" Was there something you needed, Kim? " She changed the subject.

" It's time we talked. " Kim shifted. " Really talked. Not just arguing, or letters. "

" I'm not sure...."

" Please. Just this once. "

Kerry turned her chair so that Kim wouldn't see her triumphant grin.

" Fine. " Kerry sighed heavily. " We can meet at my house at six. "

" Great. I'll see you then. "

She waited calmly until she was sure Kim was far away from Kerry's office. Then she waited five more minutes, before bursting into laughter.

" So much for it being just sentiment. "

33333

Chapter Three

33333

Kim Legaspi had been completely had.

Somehow Kerry had managed to con Kim into coming to her house. That in and of it's self wasn't a problem, no the problem was the romantic dinner that had left her mind mush.

She couldn't say when exactly she had lost control of the situation, but she was aiming toward the moment she walked in the door. Either way, she had been swept off her feet, and into bed without that little talk she'd been hoping for.

Of course that had left her with more questions, and more desperate for that talk. For example, why Kerry was sporting so many scars, when previously she'd been lacking any kind of blemish.

She had gotten enough of her mind back during the bedroom heist to question Kerry, but that hadn't lasted long. Not with the things that Kerry had learned to do with her tongue.

Kim Legaspi had been Weavered.

Over and over, and again and again.

She had been so completely Weavered that she didn't see herself able to move anytime soon. She was deliciously ravaged, and grade-a done.

Kim curled tighter around the exhausted body she was spooning. The smell of African rain, and vanilla feeling her with a rare calm.

" We still need to talk. " She whispered into Kerry's ear.

" Mmm-hmm. " Kerry agreed sleepily.

" Kerry, what happened to you? "

She felt the body turn in her arms, burrowing into Kim with a need that scared the blond. Kerry never burrowed, not unless she was embarrassed, having a shy episode, or...

" The day Robert fired you I was attacked. "

She inhaled sharply, tightening her arms around Kerry. The amount, and type of scars she'd seen on the red head suddenly painted a terrifying picture.

" The husband of a patient over heard me coming out to Robert, and followed me home. " Kerry mumbled. " He nearly killed me. "

Kerry came out to The Rocket?

Kim pushed that subject aside and instead focused on the most important thing. Kerry had nearly died because she was gay.

" They had to replace my hip, that's why I don't need the crutch anymore. "

" And your other... changes? " Kim gently prodded.

" You'd be surprised what nearly dying does to a person. "

Kim wasn't surprised. She'd worked with plenty of people after a near death experience. No, what surprised her was the complete change in Kerry.

" My parents were like my attacker. They hated gays, believed they were sinners scheduled for hell, and that it was unnatural. "

Kim turned her face into Kerry's hair to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She'd known that something else was going on with Kerry, but never once had she considered that Kerry was raised like that.

" I guess their teachings stuck. " Kerry weakly joked.

" But not anymore. " Kim commented.

" I work in a city ER. Life for me is too short, and too dangerous for me to waste. "

" Why didn't you tell me? "

Why didn't Kerry tell her about coming out? Or about the attack? Or about her parents?

" I wasn't ready to face you. " Kerry sighed. " I had to face myself first. "

" It's been three months. " Kim pointed out.

" I'm a stubborn, mule headed fool. Even to myself. "

" I see. " Kim chuckled.

The fact that Kerry would admit that gave Kim hope for their future together.

" It isn't funny. I actually feel sorry for my staff. Nobody deserves having to deal with me. "

" I love you. " Kim blurted out.

' Shit. '

She hadn't meant to say that. She really hadn't, but hearing Kerry like this had triggered something in Kim. A need, a want, a hope.

" I love you too, Kim. " Kerry whispered.

Kim smiled into Kerry's hair. They were going to make it. They were actually going to make it.

No relationship was perfect. There would be tears, sweat, and anger. There would be misunderstandings, and fights, but in the end it would all be worth it.

" Kim? "

" Hmm? "

" What do think about children? "

Well, and pleasantly Weavered.

33333

Finite

33333


End file.
